kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Quest
Kirby Quest is an RPG-themed sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack. It is unlocked by collecting up to 50 medals. Gameplay A gauge at the bottom screen oscillates between the top and bottom, with color-coded bands. The objective of the game is to land on the best band possible, by tapping the "NOW!" button. Doing so will cause Kirby to unleash his most powerful attack. The objective is to deplete the enemy's HP before they KO all Kirbys. The lighter the band color, the better the attack (with dark red being a "good" attack, orange being a "strong" attack and pink being an "awesome" attack). The player gets ten seconds to get the timing down and press the button. The oscillations get faster as the player progresses through each chapter, and in each subsequent chapter, the number of color bands shrinks, which makes timing attacks more difficult. When enemies are defeated, Kirby gains EXP, which fills up a bar. Once the bar is filled, another Kirby joins the existing Kirby group, until a maximum of ten has been reached (however, the player can still gain EXP). Each Chapter always starts off with only one Kirby in the group - if all Kirbys turn blue, it means game over. Damage The total damage Kirby inflicts depends on the player's timing and the number of Kirbys active on the screen (i.e. not blue and hurt). If the player misses all the color bands and hits black, it counts as a miss for Kirby as well, and the enemy gets a free attack on him. Landing on any other color lets Kirby do varying damage. Landing on both light red and pink makes Kirby's attacks screen-wide (except for one); i.e. every Kirby hits every target. Landing on the pink color band guarantees 100 damage per Kirby and restores all blue Kirbys back to pink as well. EXP The EXP gained after the end of each round is multiplied by the Turn Bonus. This number starts off from x2.0, and gets subtracted by x0.5 if the player does not defeat the enemies in the minimum number of turns (usually one attack), and there are enemies left standing after the Kirbys' attack (the exception to this being with bosses, which allow five turns). List of the Kirbys' Attacks Good Attacks These are the attacks the Kirbys use when the meter falls in the "Good" area. *The Kirbys throw rapid punches and kicks at their foes, similar to Fighter. This attack deals 30 damage. *All of the Kirbys punch the ground and make a huge crack at the foe's area. Every Kirby hits every enemy, dealing 25 damage. *The Kirbys punch at their foes. This attack deals 20 damage. *All of the Kirbys stampede. Every Kirby hits every enemy, dealing 20 damage. *Some of the Kirbys sneak behind a foe and hit them with a toy hammer. If the amount of Kirbys is greater than or equal to the number of enemies, all enemies are attacked. If the amount of Kirbys is less than the number of enemies, all the Kirbys attack, but not all enemies are damaged. This attack deals 20 damage. Great Attacks These are the attacks Kirby uses when the meter falls in the "Great" area. *All of the Kirbys pull out hammers and proceed to hit their foes (each Kirby will hit only one foe, chosen at random) while the hammers are on fire. This attack deals 80 damage. *All of the Kirbys don their Laser headgear and shoot lasers at their foes. Every Kirby hits every enemy, dealing 50 damage. *All of the Kirbys spin as tornadoes. Every Kirby hits every enemy, dealing 45 damage. *All of the Kirbys transform into wheels and roll right over foes. Each Kirby attacks each enemy, dealing 40 damage. Awesome Attacks These are the attacks the Kirbys use when the meter falls in the "Awesome" area. These will deal 100 damage (with the exception of Galaxia) per pink Kirby to all enemies on screen. *A Kirby gets into a Tankbot and rolls across the screen. There are 2 different versions of the Tankbot; the regular version, and one with boxing gloves. *A Kirby eats some Superspicy Curry and spits fireballs at the enemies. *A Kirby puts on his Kabuki attire and fires a giant red beam of electricity at the enemies. *A Kirby leads a Gator stampede. *A Kirby riding a Moto Shotzo leads a robot dragon across the screen. *Dyna Blade swoops in and damages the entire array of enemies. *Kirby wields Galaxia and shoots out a huge sword beam (9999 damage). This is only possible on the final level, and only if the player has defeated Galaxia beforehand. Chapters There are a total of four separate Chapters, which are unlocked sequentially by finishing the previous one. Each one has a bonus level and each ends in a boss fight. The first three Chapters' bonus levels involve getting a Maxim Tomato from a certain character - Chef Kawasaki in the first chapter, then Max Flexer, then Chef Shiitake. These enemies simply walk away and deny a large amount of EXP should the player miss the chance to attack, or, if the player's turn bonus is at x1.0 and he/she does not land on the pink color band. Chapter 4's bonus level involves fighting Daroach for EXP, but he doesn't carry a tomato. The fourth chapter, however, allows the player a special fight against Galaxia if he/she does not miss during any of the previous fights and has beaten Chapter 4 at least once beforehand. If the player does miss during the a previous fight, the fight will be against Meta Knight, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight instead. If Kirby is successful, the player gains the use of the sword in the final level against Dark Matter when he/she lands on the pink color band. Several of the enemies, such as Mr. Frosty, King Dedede, Bonkers, and Capsule J2's sprites are directly imported from Kirby Super Star Ultra, while most, if not all, of Daroach's sprites are imported from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Music Trivia *The "Good" attack where all the Kirbys punch into the ground and create a crack may be a possible reference towards Megaton Punch and Crackity Hack. *This sub-game contains characters from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. These characters are Escargoon, Max Flexer, Chef Shiitake, and Galaxia. *When Kirby does one of his "Awesome" attacks, the Gator Stampede, sometimes one of the Gators will be red instead of green like the rest of them, and two will be teal. *Every "Great" attack references a Copy Ability. *Kirby's Animal Friends, Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl, and Kine the Fish, appear on the game over screen. This screen resembles the game over screen in Kirby's Dream Land 2, the first game the Animal Friends appeared in. *The title screen was designed to mimic that of the SNES game Arcana, which was also developed by HAL Laboratory. *Notes from the ESRB that explain Kirby Mass Attack’s E rating explicitly mention Kirby Quest, saying: "Some levels allow players to... engage in turn-based battles, resulting in a loss of characters' hit points."ESRB References Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Sub-games